Nightmare
by Fangirl4ever101
Summary: Emma was just a normal demigod daughter of Dionysus. Or so she thought. It was all fine until she started having weird dreams. They came every once in awhile, but often common enough they left her scared to go back to sleep. Now they come every night. And they are all about 1 man. Follow Emma as she tries and hide this from her friends and learn vauble lessons.
1. Chapter 1

All characters and Camp Half-blood belong to Rick Riordan. Except for Monica, Emma, Sam, May, and Mikey. Those belong to me.

Emma POV

"Is anyone there?" I called out. The steam pipe next to me burst open. I screamed. "Oh, Emma." A voice called. A man's. I spun around. I walked around the corner of the balcony. I walked around the boiler room trying to locate the voice. "Who are you? What kind of monster are you?" I asked.

I tried to remember what kind of monster acts like this but nothing came to mind. Then I heard a noise. A noise like fingernails on a chalkboard. I covered my ears with my hands. The noise seemed to be coming from the balency below me. I walked to the edge. I knew this was stupid. I used to scream at the stupid people in horror movies, but now I was that stupid person. Reluctantly I looked over. Then hands pushed me over. "Ahh!" I screamed.

I landed in the strawberry field. Then I heard voices, signing over by the archery range. I noticed them. It was 3 girls jump roping. All wearing white dresses. "1,2, Freddy's coming for you, 3,4, better lock your door, 5,6, grab your crucifix, 7,8, gonna stay up late, 9,10, never sleep again." They sang. Just then he appeared. A man in a weird hat, a red and green sweater, badly burned, baggy brown pants, and knives for fingernails. He disappeared as quickly as he came.

I took a step back. Right into the arms of him. I screamed and thrashed. "Ah, Emma. No, I've got you." He said. I screamed and tore at him. "I'll see you soon." He whispered in my ear before disappearing.

"Emma! Emma, wake up!" A voice called. I shot up and looked around. I was in cabin 12. One of my friends, and also my half brother, Alex was shaking me up. "Were you having a nightmare?" He asked. I shook my head. "No, it was just a memory." I lied. He nodded. "Okay, well it's time for breakfast so if you wanna get dressed and meet us outside." He said.

"I'll be there in 5." I said. He nodded and left. I sighed and got up to change. I went into the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. "It was just a dream." I told myself. I turned off the water and changed into a thin black shirt and my black leggings. I walked out the door.

Alex was waiting for me outside. It was a nice, sunny, beautiful, day with the sun shining upon the lake and the air around 80 degrees. Since it was still 2 weeks before school let out and kids had summer vacation the camp was very empty. We walked to the dining pavilion in silence. Alex knew that after my dreams I like to have some time to think. If it gets really bad he makes me tell him everything. I mean _everything._

He tries and help me. Same with him. I just know when he has a bad dream. It's weird but it works. When we sat down with our food is when Alex finally spoke. "You wanna tell me what your dream was about?" I shook my head and dug into my pancakes. "Nope." I said. Alex nodded. "So you meeting up with Natalya later?" He asked. Natalya was one of my best friends. Natalya was a daughter of Ares, but wasn't stuck up or mean like the others. She was just bold and liked to swear a lot.

"Maybe." I said. Just then we heard a horn blow as our half-sister Sam sat next to us. Chirin clapped his hands to get our attention. "Alright campers since the hunters will be arriving soon we are going to have a capture the flag game in their honor." Chiron explained. The Ares cabin kids cheered. Or the ones that we're there. Just then a horn sounded throughout the camp. Again. This time signaling the hunters had arrived.

"Talk about timing. Very well then, off to your daily duties, capture the flag is scheduled after dinner!" Sam, Alex, and I dumped the rest of our food in the fire, said our prayers, and walked to the archery field together. "Eek! I'm so excited to see May! I haven't seen her since-" Alex and I cut Sam off by saying, "the last time the hunters came to camp. You miss her very much." We said monotone.

Sam frowned and said, "You're guys are no fun." May was a child of Apollo. May and Sam were best friends. They came to camp together but May decided to join the hunters. Sam was a little sad first but happy for her. Sam and May spent all their time together when the hunters come. When we made to the lava wall when Alex said, "Alright, I'm gonna go to sword practice, see you guys later!" He took off running towards the right.

Sam and me walked to the archey station for our lesson. Monica was there, waiting. Monica was a cool ass daughter of Poseidon. She was only 12, but fierce and lethal. She was really nice once you got to know her. "Hey, Sam. Hey, Emma." Monica said as she shot an arrow. It flug into the trees near the target. "Damn it." She muttered. "Good thing we've got archery in a few minutes." Sam said, while she laughed. Monica shot her a glare. "Shut up." I laughed at her expression.

Just then Mikey-a tall, tan, blond, buff, blue-eyed, son of Apollo who is currently teaching archery- clapped his hands to get our attention. "Alright everyone grab a bow and pick a station, get in groups of 3. Each if you shoot 3 arrows then go to the back of the line and repeat. I'm gonna be coming around and giving you tips. Break!" Mikey said. "Group?" Monica asked.

"Sure." Sam and I agreed. It seemed archery would drag on forever. Finally, it was over. They rest of my classes seemed to pass by really quickly. Soon, it was lunch. I offered some of my food to the gods and sat down at the end of the Dionysus table. I looked over at the Hermes table. I looked for a certain guy.

Finally, I noticed his curly hair and spotted him. I looked over at Connor Stoll. _Dear Gods, he was cute. Wait, what?,_ I thought. _Oh, shut up, you know you like him, you've liked him for about a year,_ my brain thought. Connor noticed me and smiled. I smiled back and turned back towards my food _._ _Shut it.,_ I told it. Soon before I knew it, I was drifting off into a memory.

 _It was a night before christmas(_ cheesy I know, don't judge) around last year, _and I was sitting by the ocean. Staring into the water. I knew I shouldn't be out here, but the nightmare just got to me. It was about 3:00am and it was cold. The air had a slight breeze to it. Even though the barrier around camp prevented snow from falling into the camp, it was still Christmas Eve and they had agreed to let a little cold air and maybe even some snow in tomorrow. Or today, I guess. I pulled my avatar jacket tighter around my body and huffed out a breath. I decided to sing, hoping the harpies wouldn't hear me. "When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city, to see a marching band, he said, "Son, when you grow up, would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?" He said, "Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non-believers, the plans that they have made?" "Because one day I'll leave you, a phantom to lead you in the summer, to join the black parade." I quietly sang. "Nice voice." Said a voice behind me. I gasped and jumped up. I spun around to face…."Connor?" I asked. "Hey, Ems." he said._ What was he doing out here? Especially at night. Did he say I have a nice voice? " _-song called?" "What?" I asked. He laughed. "What was that song called?" He asked again. "Oh, uh, Welcome To The Black Parade." I said. He nodded. "Can I join you?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Sure." He sat down in the sand next to me, and then I sat down again. "Water's pretty." He said. I nodded my head, yes._ God's pull yourself together, woman!, _I snapped at myself. "So, what are you doing out here? The harpies might get you." Connor said. I shrugged. "Nightmare. You?" I asked. "Same." He nodded._

"HEY, EMMA! YOU THERE!?" A voice shouted in my ear. I screamed and fell backwards. Everyone looked at me. I looked up. Sam was standing there, looking guilty. "Whoops." She said. I got up and noticed mud all on the side of my leg. I brushed the dirt off me.

"Whoops?" I asked. "Whoops." She said. I spotted the vines, climbing up the bench. I willed them to come over and wrap around Sam's ankles. They yanked her to the ground. Right into a small pile of mud. She gasped. I shrugged my shoulders. "Whoops." I said. She glared at me. "Oh, you're dead." She said. I took off running around the pavilion.

Sam was right behind me. "I'm gonna kill you!" She screamed. I turned. She had cornered me. Walls on all sides of us. Expect the side she was standing on. But to my right was the Hermes table. By now everyone was watching us. "Oh, I have you now." Sam said. I glanced back at the Hermes table. I had and idea.

I turned my attention back to Sam. I ran the direction off the Hermes table. I hopped up and started running over plates. "I'm sorry!" I screamed and jumped down, running as far as way as I could. I made my way to the woods. I looked back. No one was following me. I sighed and leaned against a rock. I let out a laugh.

I closed my eyes. Imagining the look on Sam's face. I let out another laugh and opened my eyes. Then I heard Sam scream, "EMMA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I gasped and took off running. After 3 minutes I stopped. Not hearing her voice anymore. I started walking backwards. Not paying any attention, I bumped into someone and we both rolled down into a ditch.

I sighed, and got up, brushing more dirt off me. Not looking at the other person who I bumped into. "Nice way to meet again after so long, huh?" Said the person. I stopped what I was doing. Recognizing the voice. I let out a small gasp and looked up to stare into the eyes of…..


	2. Chapter 2

All characters and Camp Half-blood belong to Rick Riordan. Except for Monica, Emma, Sam, May, Noah(you'll find out in this chapter)and Mikey. Those belong to me. Sorry for any spelling errors. My phone hates me.

I let out a small gasp and looked up to stare into the eyes of…..Connor. "C-Connor!" I said, a slight blush growing on my cheeks. "Emma." Connor said, with a smile. "I-I'm sorry. I w-wasn't paying attention t-to where I was going." I stuttered out. Geez, woman, get a grip! Stop stuttering and act like a normal teenage girl! "It's okay. But maybe next time you should check to see if there's a hole nearby before you start walking backwards." He said, bending down to brush the dirt off his jeans.

I looked at my sneakers. "Will anyone find us?" I asked. "Well, the Hephaestus cabin was working on some project. Well, this looks like a project and I just saw all of the Hephaestus cabin walk past, out of the woods to go to sleep so yeah, probably." I was scared to ask my next question because I already knew the answer. "When?" I asked, swallowing hard.

"Probably morning." Oh, great. Guess the gods aren't on my side. "Great." I said, nodding my head, looking around. The walls were too steep to climb. "Don't worry, if I don't come back, Travis will get worried." Connor said, sitting down. I sat down too. "They're find us soon." I said, with a smile. Trying to keep optimistic.

It wasn't working. By nightfall we were still sitting there, unfound, and it was started to get cold. I shivered slightly, and rubbed my hands up and down my arms, trying to warm up. "Are you cold?" He asked. "No." I lied. Connor got up and walked over to me. "You're cold." He said, as he sat down next to me.

He started to take off his dark blue colored sweater and handed it to me. "Here you go." He said. "Connor, I'm fi-" He cut me off. "Take it." I sighed and rolled my eyes, but took the sweater. I slipped it on. It smelled like Connor and I loved it. "Thanks." I said. "No problem." A few seconds of silence. "Where'd you get this from?" I asked, trying to make conversation, and break the silence.

After all, the last time we were together we…., "I stole it from Percy." I gave him a look. "What?! I'm the son of Hermes, the God of thieves, what do you expect me to do? Not steal?" "Yes, actually, that would be great." I said. Connor's eyes widen and his mouth dropped open. "What?!" He practically screamed.

"That's like….like….like a kid in a candy store when he can't eat candy!" He's an idiot. "Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes. I leaned my head, against the hard dirt wall. I felt Connor lean his head on me. I smiled and checked my watch. 11:09pm.

"Connor, it's 11-" I stopped mid sentence, I looked down at the sleeping Connor passed out on my shoulder. I smiled and lightly kissed his head. "Night, Connor. I miss you." I whispered. I leaned my head against the wall again and closed my eyes. "I really do miss you.", and that's the last I'm able to say before sleep consumes me.

/I'm sitting by a lake. Staring. It's the middle of March of a couple years ago. It was before I had found out I was a half-blood. I sighed and threw a rock at the lake. Instead of bouncing it, it sank once it hit the water. I sighed again. Just then, I heard a snap behind me. I gasped and jumped up, hoping the police hadn't found me. Then, I felt a hand slid around my waist and another hand cover my mouth. I tried screaming and struggling but it wasn't working. "Shh, everything's going to be all alright, I'll make sure you get a proper welcome before we tear you inside out." Said the man. I screamed, or tried. I kicked him where the sun don't shine and ran away. Into the woods. I heard the man grunt in the distance, then take off after me. Instead of hearing 2 feet running, instead I heard 6. Like an animal, I thought. Anyway I tripped and fell down. I turned on my back to face the man. The man was about 6 feet tall, with dark black hair and red glowing eyes. I couldn't see his face, as it was too dark, and covered by a hat. He had a lion, also with glowing red eyes, beside him. That explains the 6 feet, I thought. Just then I heard a yell, followed by 2 boys with curly brown hair and blue eyes, jumping out of the nearby bushes and attacking the man and lion with swords. The lion was easily defeated and that boy went to go fight the man too. The man hissed and fought back. "I'll be back, you remember that." and with that he disappeared. The boys looked at each other. Then they looked at me. No doubt they were twins or brothers. Everything about them was the same, except one was a bit taller. "Well, Connor, looks like we have another demigod on our hands." Said the taller twin. "Looks like we do." Said the shorter twin. Connor reached out to help me off the ground. Once I got up, I gave them a questioning look. "Oh, I'm Connor Stoll, this is my brother Travis Stoll." I nodded. Connor held out his hand I shook it. "Emma Everton." I said, then I shook Travis hand. "Well, Emma, we should probably get back to camp." Said the taller one, whose name was Travis. Then it finally clicked for me what just happened and my brain filled with questions. "What camp? And that was that man and apparently lion that chased me? Why do you have swords? Why is all this even happening!?" I asked. "Well, Emma. Have you ever heard of the Greek Gods?" Connor asked./

"Emma. Emma. Emma, wake up!" Said a voice. I shot up and looked around. The ditch. We were still stuck. I looked at Connor. "It's 9:15. I heard some campers nearby. Wanna try yelling?" He asked. "Sure." I said, nodding my head, trying to wipe the sleepiness from my eyes. I stood up and so did Connor. "On 3." Connor said. "1." He started. "2." I said. "3!"

We both shouted and started screaming at the top of our lungs. About 30 seconds later Travis, Katie, Sam, Alex, Noah-a child of Apollo, who is tall, light blue eyes, and skinny, but one of my best friends(and he's also pretty hot)- and half of the Hermes cabin, along with all of the Hephaestus cabin, appeared overhead.

"Whoa, bro, how'd you get down there?" Travis asked. "Well, someone-" Connor nodded to me and I shoved him, "-wasn't watching where they were going. Can you get us out?" Connor asked. "Sure, hold on a sec." Travis disappeared with Katie and came back with a ladder.

They lowered it down and Connor gestured up the ladder and said, "Ladies first." I rolled my eyes but quickly climbed up to try and hide the blush creeping up my face. I crawled up the ladder and Alex put a blanket around me. "Finally! We've been looking for you since you disappeared after lunch yesterday!" Noah said, wrapping me in a hug.

I could hear Connor talking to his friends a few feet away. I chuckled. "Yeah, not exactly my choice of falling in a hole." I said. Alex hugged me too, "Glad your back, sis." He said. "Gee, guys you act like I died and came back to life." I said, rolling my eyes. Sam gathered me in a bear hug and then let go. She looked at me then she pushed me. Right into Noah.

Noah caught me, like how you dip a person when you're slow dancing. I felt my face grow hot. "Uh, thanks." I said. Noah smiled. "No problem." "Great! I'm gonna post this on my Instagram!" Said a voice. We both looked over. Cecil was standing there holding his phone, taking a picture. "Smile!" He said.

"Oh, and Sam, I know who you like." Cecil said, giving a wicked glare and then running off. "Cecil! I'm gonna kill you!" Sam said, running after him. Noah set me on my feet. "Well, that settles that. Come on, let's go tell Chiron we found you." Alex said.

….

I sacrificed half of my food and sat down next to Alex and Sam for dinner. Chiron clapped his hands for attention and we all turned towards him. "As I said yesterday we were going to have a capture the flag game for the arrival of the hunters but something-" Yeah, me and Connor getting lost in the woods for a day. "-came up and we postponed it. Anyway, it will happen after dinner, so suit up and get ready!"

Chiron said. Campers cheered(mostly the Ares cabin) and went back to eating. "Capture the flag got postponed because Connor and I went missing?" I asked. Sam nodded. Alex started explaining, "Well, Travis started freaking out once Connor didn't come back and when we noticed you never came back we started panicking too. Since our head counselor was gone, we-" "We went to to search for you." Noah said, plopping down across from me and picking up couple grapes on my tray.

"Hey!" I said, picking a grape off my tray and throwing it at him. Noah caught it and popped it in his mouth. "Show off." I muttered. I glanced to my right and noticed Connor laughing with some girl. She was twirling her hair. Obviously, flirting. Ouch hit me where it hurts. "I'm going to set up for Capture the flag." I said, standing up. I dumped the rest of my food in the garbage and walked away. "You didn't even eat anything!" Alex called after me. "I'm not hungry!" I called back. Truth be told, I was hungry. I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday's lunch, but I couldn't stand to eat while he's laughing with another girl.

But hey, it's a chance to get skinnier, maybe I'll have more friends then. (P.S. DO NOT SKIP MEALS, YOU ARE PERFECT THE WAY YOU ARE, DO NOT LET ANYONE TELL YOU DIFFERENT, I LOVE YOU ALL THE WAY YOU ARE!) I walked to the part where you suit up. Percy and Annabeth were to my right. I knew them, we were friends. I was friends with all the seven, also Reyna(well, sorta), Nico, Will(I helped out in the infirmary sometimes),Lou Ellen, and Cecil. I strapped on my armor and went to go stand in the crowd of demigods, awaiting orders by Chiron.

As a few stragglers came in Chiron announced teams. "Alright, blue team will be the hunters and and red team will be the campers. It is around the equal amount before anyone says anything. I will give you 3 minutes to plan. You all know the rules, so break and have fun!" Chiron announced. All the campers ran off towards the right and the hunters the left. Percy stood on a rock, "Alright, cabins 4-11, I want you on defense. Cabins 12-19, I want you on offense, searching for the flag, I'll be helping. And cabin 20, I want you guarding the flag. Make duplicates and put on by Zeus's fist, one by the river, and one in the forest somewhere. Hide the real flag in the cave near the river. Alright, everyone clear on what to do?" Percy explained. Everyone shook their head yes. Just then Alex appeared next to me. "Follow me." He whispered. I nodded my head. Just then the horn sounded, beginning the game and I followed Alex through the trees.


End file.
